


quit your whining

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Snafu is a great cook and nobody can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Eugene let out a deep breath, settling back into the soft cushions of the couch and closing his eyes. Finally able to relax.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	quit your whining

**Author's Note:**

> there are SO MANY of these prompts jeez...I am so sorry xD

Eugene let out a deep breath, settling back into the soft cushions of the couch and closing his eyes. His classes seemed to drag on forever today, followed by a busy shift at the campus coffee shop – he was just glad to be back home for the night. Finally able to relax.

“You're cooking tonight.” he said, not bothering to open his eyes. Snafu shuffled next to him, elbow pressing into the cushion behind his head creating a dip as he leant closer. An affirmative hum could be heard by his ear before warm lips brushed over his temple. “I mean it. I'm not moving from this spot, Mer.”

“Got it, cher.” Snafu purred. Eugene could feel more than hear the smile on his boyfriend's mouth as he began to trail wet kisses down his jaw. With a low hum from the back of his throat, Eugene tilted his head up to allow Snafu better access to his neck. Something that Snafu took gladly, gently biting his way down his exposed throat, licking his tongue over any particularly harsh nips.

It wasn’t until he felt firm hands on his shoulders, a leg swinging over him as Snafu straddled his lap, that Eugene blinked his eyes open and was met by his boyfriend's gorgeous smile. Taking Eugene's chin in his thumb and index finger, Snafu dragged him into a slow and passionate kiss, his tongue slipping past Eugene's lips and eliciting a deep moan from him.

Hands came to steady Snafu on his lap, thumbs rubbing absent circles into the bare skin under his shirt (which used to be Eugene’s but it seemed like Snafu had claimed it as his own – like he did most things, “What’s yours is mine, cher.”).

Pulling away, Snafu dropping his forehead to Eugene’s and staring unblinkingly into his eyes with that lazy smile of his, Eugene felt a bubble of laughter in his chest. “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.”

Snafu smirked, pressing his lips to Eugene's cheek in a sloppy, exaggerative kiss. “I’ll get to it soon.”

“But I’m hungry!” Eugene whined.

“We could always order take-out?”

“I prefer your cooking.”

Snafu laughed, joyous and light. Eugene wished he would laugh more often. “What’d you do without me, huh?”

With a dramatic sigh, Eugene rolled his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Starve?”

Snafu patted his head. “Ah, well, can’t have that now can we?” Eugene shook his head. Snafu nudged his shoulder. “Let me go then.” Realising he was still gripping Snafu's hips, Eugene let go and watched as Snafu slid ungracefully off of him. “I’ll shout ya when it’s done. Get some rest.”

“But I won’t sleep tonight!” Eugene groaned, despite the idea of a nap feeling very good right about now.

Snafu shrugged, mischievous grin on his face reappearing. “Is that so bad?”

“Yes!”

“Suit yourself.” Snafu said, already turning to leave, adding an extra sway to his steps.

“You’re the worst.”

“Quit your whining.” Snafu laughed, spinning on his heel to blow him a kiss from the doorway before disappearing into the kitchen.

Eugene shook his head but smiled, stretching out across the couch and already feeling the inevitable tug of sleep at his heavy eyelids. Perhaps a quick nap would be alright. As he slowly drifted off, the faint sound of pans clattering and Snafu’s soft singing from the kitchen floated down the hallway, easing away any remaining stress from the day.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
